(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile dust collector for use in association with mobile equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to such a dust collector which is mountable on the same mobile platform which carries the mobile equipment.
The invention also relates to an arrangement of a mobile equipment and a dust collector mounted on a common platform.
The invention more specifically relates to such a dust collector for use in association with mobile quarry equipment.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 203,706 there is described a mobile dust collector for use at a quarry site and in association with such equipment as a vibrating screen. The dust collector of the co-pending application comprises a van propelled by a tractor or the like, and is large in size. It must be large to provide the heavy duty performance required at a vibrating screen.
Other equipment at a quarry, such as surge bins and crushers, which are themselves mobile, also require duct collectors. The dust collectors should also be mobile, but a dust collector of the type described in the application above-mentioned is not necessary for use with mobile quarry equipment.